White Day
by TaintedTeaParty
Summary: Kurogane and Fai wake up in a small room by themselves...M for a REASON people! concept's not too original but there's kink and a little crack at the end...


i own nothing! *wails* all credit goes to Clamp, the creators of wonderful manga full of delicious boys that they viciously taunt us with...wanna Kurogane*drool*

Kurogane felt his consciousness coming back to him. Staying completely still, with his eyes closed, body and mind too tired to do much of anything, the ebony haired man drifted in the sea of dreams and waking. A niggling at the back of his mind, a feeling of worry that wouldn't go away kept him from returning to the land of dreams. What was it that was so important? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember?

Slowly, as the ninja fought against sleep's powerful pull, bits and pieces of the last few days came back to him.

The world they were in had been in the middle of a war. As was usually the case two lands were fighting over the power in the princess' feather and they'd had one hell of a time figuring out exactly where it was, not to mention getting to it.

Kurogane remembered that some magic art had been surrounding the feather, protecting it and keeping either country from being able to make a true claim to it. He remembered vaguely that they had contacted that damned dimensional witch, that she had complained louder than ever about some White Day present she felt she deserved, and how it had taken them twice the time and a promise to 'give' her something to get the thing that could break the magic surrounding the princess' feather.

He remembered the witch saying if she didn't get her present soon the next world they went to would be hell.

Kurogane remembered the fighting. Flashes of a blood soaked war ground ran through his mind. He remembered feeling proud of the way the kid protected the princess as they fought their way into the center of the fray, how he shielded the view of mutilated corpses and dying men from her as they climbed and fought their way up into some temple.

He remembered the mage, smiling and dodging attacks, only killing when it became necessary for the kids protection.

He remembered the way that damn pork bun had been cheering them on while _they _fought their way up some bloody stairs as _it_ just clung to the blonde idiot's coat.

Kurogane remembered that the country had been cold, that the wind at the summit of the temple had felt like daggers against his skin. He remembered fending off raving men as the kid fought on and used whatever the witch had turned over to free the feather.

Darkness and hopelessness.

Now why had he felt those emotions?

Kurogane struggled through his sleep clouded mind, somehow he knew that something bad had happened, something he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to remember, but that he would have to if he wanted to wake up.

The kid had got the princess' feather. The pork bun had cheered. More insane, power hungry soldiers had descended on them as the mage had laughed and dodged their attacks while the princess absorbed her feather.

The pork bun cheered some more from the safety of the kid's shoulder.

And the mage had…

…

Fai had fallen.

They had been standing on top of the temple, it's summit just a flat plateau, soldiers of both countries surrounding them from all sides.

Kurogane remembered that he was getting a headache from all that cheering the damn white pork bun was doing, he remembered he was covertly stealing glimpses at the way Fai's lithe body seemed to float through the air as he dodged attack after attack and kept up a conversation with the pork bun with ease.

And then the mage had fallen. Fai had fallen.

A surge of men broke past his guard and Kurogane had only been able to watch as Fai threw himself in front of the kids, the kid unable to defend them himself as he was holding onto the passed out body of the princess. He remembered that the white pork bun had screamed and the kid's eyes had quadrupled in size as the surge of men managed to push Fai back.

Push the mage back and over the edge of the temple.

Kurogane remembered that he had called out for Fai, that his body seemed to unfreeze as he saw surprise fill the falling blonde's eyes, he vaguely remembered the pork bun yelling that it was going to transport them…

Kurogane remembered the feeling of his hand clasping empty air as he felt the tug of magic pulling him from that world. He remembered the pain swelling up in his chest as he saw Fai's outstretched hand trying to grasp his own even as the mage fell threw the air…

And that was all he remembered.

Had the pork bun made it in time? Was Fai alright? If he opened his eyes would that idiot still be with them, waiting to annoy the hell out of him with a stupid nickname and ridiculous smile?

Or had Fai continued to fall?

A strange heat was rising in Kurogane's face and there was a prickling at the back of his eyes…he vaguely remembered feeling something like this once before but couldn't remember when…

Was Fai okay or not? The worry, anxiety and dread seemed to take over his mind. Even though he was awake now Kurogane didn't try to move, didn't know if he ever wanted to open his eyes…

"Kuro-pi, wake up." Kurogane's eye's flew open at the voice, immediately trying to confirm the source of the noise, but it turned out that opening his eyes didn't matter. Darkness was all that met his sight. Darkness and a vague outline…

But there was no mistaking that voice. "Kurooooooo-piiiiiii." The mage was calling him. The annoying, secretive, blonde idiot that could always manage to ruin his day and constantly used his last nerve as his own personal dance floor, was calling him. The pork bun had transported them in time. Fai was fine and that strange prickling behind his eyes was gone.

Relief washed through the battle-hardened man, relief he hadn't felt since… well, ever that he could remember… relief that went far, far beyond know that his traveling companion was alright…but he'd be damned if he let the blonde moron know that his continued existence was so vitally important to Kurogane's own.

"Oi! Shut up mage. Where the hell are we anyway?" Red eyes squinted into the void as he watched the vague figure coming closer, his sight slowly adjusting to the darkness, and suddenly blue eyes that seemed to shine like stars in the gloom filled his vision as the smaller man grinned at him. "There's my Kuro-woof! You had me worried for a second. Heh heh."

The petite man before him was smiling and wagging a finger in his face, as if he was disciplining some disobedient _pet_, but the ninja couldn't bring himself to bark out one of his usual complaints. The blonde's words seemed to echo throughout his mind. _You had me worried… _Relief made another appearance and either Kurogane had unconsciously made some random sound to accompany it, or the mage had better night vision than him, because suddenly Fai's face was less than an inch from his own and etched with concern.

"Are you alright, Kuro-sama?" Fai was unusually quiet, but even the barely hidden worry couldn't disrupt the musical undertones of the man's voice. Its calming effect seemed to sweep through Kurogane, forcing tense muscles to relax and allowing the last remnants of his concerns to vanish, and he decided to put some more distance between them. The last thing he needed was that idiot figuring out just what he felt for him…besides constant annoyance.

And Fai's warm breath ghosting over his face in the dark wasn't going to help with that.

"I'm fine. Where is the kid and the princess?" For the first time since being transported and slowly coming back to the land of the living from his sea of worries and memories, for the first time since hearing Fai's voice and knowing he was alright, Kurogane actually took in his surroundings.

It seemed the two of them, and only the two of them, were in some kind of hall or tunnel. There were no windows, no lights, and as his vision adjusted Kurogane realized that wherever they were it seemed to begin at the wall his back rested against and end a little ways ahead, only a few feet down, where Fai had called him from.

So they were in a very, very small enclosed space. Just them. Him and the idiot mage. Kurogane and Fai. Wonderful.

Standing up and pushing the still too-close-for-comfort man to the side Kurogane realized something. There was no exit. "Damn it! What the hell has that pork bun done now?" He demanded, managing to hide the real anxiety in his voice at the thought that they had been separated from their young companions who were now on their own. And the strange feeling that welled up in his stomach at the fact that he was in a very, very small enclosed space with only Fai. "Where are we?" Yes, anger and gruffness would always be his friends.

"I think Mokona did a good job!" Fai chirped from over his shoulder as Kurogane took a few steps forward, feeling the solid walls on each side with his hands, and the wall at the opposite end of their hall/tunnel/cave/cell? "Mokona transported us just in time, a few seconds later and I would have been beyond reach!" Once again Fai had managed to dance around every important question.

And there was laughter in the blonde's voices that grated horribly against the red-eyed man's nerves. He felt fear and despair sweep through him again, a reminder of his reaction at thinking Fai _had _been beyond reaction. Kurogane felt his muscles automatically locking up and tensing, rebelling against the very idea that the blonde idiot could have died. That he could have lost Fai…

And was it just him or was this a damn small room?

"Well, where the hell are the others?" Kurogane turned and found that Fai had closed the very, very short distance he had managed to put between them in this small space. "I don't know," For the first time since he'd woken up the mage's voice wavered slightly from it's normal, cheery tone, "I know they were pulled into this world with us, and I can feel that they're nearby, but I haven't been able to find a way out of this one room since I woke up."

Fai's lips, even in the dark, had been distracting him and it took Kurogane a moment to process the words that had passed through them. "What do you mean, 'woke up'?" Fai smiled up at him. One of his rare genuine smiles, the one that had shivers sliding down the ninja's back and his hands clenching to stop himself from pulling the moron closer. "Well, I woke up here, saw you asleep on the opposite end of the room and have been looking for a way out for about fifteen minutes now." The blonde cocked his head to one side and frowned slightly. "I have no idea where we are or why we were asleep though."

And Kurogane knew, despite the cheerful, teasing tone, that Fai was telling the truth. He had seen the honest confusion flash through cerulean eyes and he could hear the genuine worry about their young companions underneath the mage's words.

Apparently the other wasn't going to bring up the battle in the last world, how Kurogane had desperately tried to reach him, or how Kurogane couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the very alive and alright blonde's lips. Lips that were so very close in this small, dark room.

And that was all fine with Kurogane. Now if only the shorter man would claim one end of the room for himself, perhaps the craving to feel Fai's body pressed against his own would cease. "But you're sure the kids and pork bun made it through with us okay?"

Fai smiled again, another shudder threatened to run down Kurogane's spine, but was viciously beaten into submission. Perhaps if he had been paying more attention to the man in front of him, instead of conquering his body's reactions to said man, the ninja would have seen it coming.

Fai glomped him, pressing his lithe, soft body flush again his own and cheered in that over-joyed, completely moronic way of his, "Kuro-daddy is worried about the babies! Such a good daddy!" A cool hand ran through his hair and it took everything the red eyed man had to push the other away from him and act indifferent to the sudden closeness. "Shut it, mage! Since it looks like neither of us knows anything about our situation, such as where in the _hell _we are or were those brats ran off to, our only option is to wait. Now this side of the room is mine, and that side is yours." Kurogane took a step back towards 'his' side and pointed to the wall he had woken up against. "Go over there and _stay _over there." With a huff the ninja backed up once more and slid down the wall, privately amazed that Fai followed his order with only a small amount of giggling and cooed complaints.

About an hour had passed and nothing much had changed in Kurogane and Fai's dark room.

Within that hour Kurogane's eyes had become accustomed to the lack of light and he could see that they were more or less boxed in a very, very small room, his legs, ass, and lower back had fallen asleep from sitting in the same position on the hard floor for so long, and the creamy white skin of Fai's long throat had managed to hypnotize him.

If Kurogane were to stretch his legs out from the position he was sitting in, they would end up in Fai's lap. It was a very, very small room. With no exit. And how the hell was it that Fai's eyes managed to _glow _when there was absolutely no _light_?!

Well…almost nothing much had changed. "Kuroooooooo-sama! I so SO BORED!" Fai whined for what felt like the thousandth time. The ninja would have been tempted to skewer the man if he didn't throw his head back, there by exposing his delicious looking throat, every time he wailed his complaint. "Deal with it." Kurogane had been saying that for the past half hour and he felt as though he would be saying it many more times in the not-so-distant future.

What had the witch said about the next world being hell…?

"Aw, come, Kuro-chi! Don't tell me you're not bored too!" Standing gracefully the mage stretched, stepping a small distance away from the wall and putting his hands over his head. Fai was leaning back so the front of his shirt rose up and exposed the tiniest flash of the creamy white skin of his stomach. Kurogane swallowed hard. "My legs have gone to sleep and my bum's all numb from sitting there all this time!" The black-haired man felt a wave of heat sweep over him at the subject of the blonde's small, utterly delectable looking ass. Especially since said blonde was pouting and slightly turned to point accusingly at a wall while shaking said ass. Kurogane managed to stop the heat from reaching his face by sheer force of will. "You get up too, Kuro-pippi! At least if we both stand we can walk around a little."

Despite the fact that Fai's reasoning made sense and his own legs were beginning to cramp unpleasantly, Kurogane was reluctant to walk around. Even if it was only a little. The ninja couldn't decide if he preferred his current discomfort to the discomfort that could come from moving around in this enclosed space with the mage. Only him and the mage. Kurogane and Fai. In this very small space…

Growling softly at himself, Kurogane stood and ignored the other man's cheering. Like his companion, he too stepped away from his wall, raised his arms in the air and leant back, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he felt the bones in his back popping and his spine realigning itself. The red eyed man completely missed the lust filled look that swamped blue eyes at his action, he missed the way those glowing eyes followed his every movement as he stretched, and by the time he had straightened up all evidence was gone.

"Don't you think we should stop all this waiting and start looking for a way out?" Fai's voice penetrated his mind; it dripped sweet honeyed innocence and immediately put Kurogane on the alert. Looking straight into the blonde's eyes he all but snarled, "I'd assumed you'd done that before I woke up."

Fai giggled and winked at him, "Of course I did silly Kuro-wan! The walls around us and the floor under us have no weaknesses, but there was one place I couldn't examine thoroughly." The look in the mage's eyes and the tone in his voice made Kurogane's crotch twitch as well as his eyebrow. "And where would that be?"

The ebony-haired man knew almost immediately he shouldn't have asked. That he shouldn't have even stood up in the first place, because the look Fai gave him now was of a spider that had been waiting patiently and had finally caught something in its web. "Up, of course." One of the man's slim fingers pointed the low roof over their heads and Kurogane's eyes automatically followed it.

"And you couldn't examine that as well because…" The ninja narrowed his red eyes and tried to look menacing, his dry throat was not at all helping him in this current situation. Neither were the images running through his head. "Because I need a boost up, Kuro-silly."

Almost before he knew what was happening, Kurogane found his arms full of Fai. The man had taken a running leap and it had been an automatic response to catch and steady him.

The blonde was muttering quietly and his hands were running softly along the ceiling, which he could now easily reach from his slightly elevated position in the ninja's arms, and suddenly Kurogane couldn't care less about trying to find some way out and away from this secluded space with Fai.

Almost every inch of their bodies were touching. He could feel Fai's chest rising and falling as the other breathed, could actually hear the man's heartbeat despite the fact that his head was held away from the other's chest and it was covered by a thick, open coat that exposed a thin shirt underneath.

The thin strip of soft skin that his hands could feel, thanks to the angle he was holding the blonde and the fact that the moron's arms were over his head, and the navel that had decided to teasingly make an appearance were Kurogane's undoing.

Without pausing to think, Kurogane let his hands fall lower to cup Fai's firm ass, pulling the mage down from the ceiling and closer to him, his fingers spreading over the rough material of the blonde's jeans. Fai's sudden exhalation did nothing to save him from his fate. Kurogane had been denying himself this for too damn long and if the blonde had any complaints he had better voice them soon.

Raising his head Kurogane ran his tongue lightly up the long column of Fai's throat, tasting the honey-sweet skin there, only pulling away when he heard a soft sigh and felt the other's hands fall to his shoulders. Fai's hands gripped his broad shoulders loosely and he leaned his blonde head down, giving Kurogane more access. Lightly licking the outer shell of the blonde's ear, Kurogane reluctantly pulled back to look Fai straight in the face.

Fai's movements could have been completely innocent and despite the lust…and that other _thing_… that he'd been denying for way too long, Kurogane wouldn't do anything Fai didn't want him to.

The ninja looked up, only to groan out loud.

The mage's cheeks were slightly flushed and his pink lips parted. Blues eyes stared into his, looking surprised, slightly shocked, but most of all pleased and more than willing. The normal sky blue had darkened with arousal, pupils dilated with desire, and the mage's eye lids were heavy at half-mast. Fai's messy bangs fell randomly across his down turned face and Kurogane had the sudden urge to bury his hands in that soft looking hair, to know once and for all if it was as silky as it looked.

Then Fai's long, lean legs were wrapped around his waist, the mage's lips connected to his own, filling his mouth with a sweet, almost overwhelming taste, and Kurogane knew instantly that nothing was going to stop them now. The kids could walk in, they could be attacked, hell, that damn witch herself could show up and Kurogane still wouldn't give a damn.

He squeezed the firm globes of flesh through the rough material and in two steps had the blonde pressed against a wall. Fai wiggled in his hold, a slight keening sound, almost like a purr, coming from the back of his throat as the ninja devoured his mouth. Kurogane grasped the man's pointed chin in one of his own calloused hands, tilting the smaller man's head back, getting a better angle at the lips that had haunted him for too many nights, drinking from the beautiful creature in his arms.

As Fai gasped at the unexpected movements, Kurogane took his chance to slip his tongue into the other's warm mouth.

It was pure heaven.

The sweet taste from before, the slight honey tint that clung to Fai's skin and lips, was now concentrated into something unbelievable addictive. Calming himself, Kurogane let his tongue map out every inch of the other's mouth, savoring every second, feeling his taste buds explode with the wonderful flavor of _Fai. _

He felt the blonde's tongue come out tentatively to meet his own. For once the mage seemed to be holding back, seemed unsure of his actions. The hesitancy, the unspoken fear of rejection, made the sweet, shy movements of the other's tongue against his all the more precious. Kurogane sighed in bliss and pulled Fai flush against his body with the hand he was using to grip the man's ass.

Adrenaline pounded through his veins as he felt Fai's length pressed into his hard stomach, blood pouring into his dick as the blonde whimpered and brought one hand around to grip the hair at the base of his neck. Encouraged, Fai lost himself in their kiss, softly grinding his body, seemingly unconsciously, against the man holding him up. Every movement, every sound, every swipe of Fai's soft, wet tongue against his own, had Kurogane's cock throbbing. It swelled in his pants, straining against the cloth barrier.

Gasping for air Fai pulled back as far as the limited space would allow, his eyes, glazed over in passion, stared into Kurogane's and made his throat go dry. "Kuro-chi… are you sure about this?" Uncertainty and slight fear colored the mage's tone and his voice was barely more than a whisper. Looking at the man's face, Fai's face, the face that had been in his mind ever since he had first seen it in the yard of that damned witch, Kurogane realized it was filled with a softness and vulnerability he had never seen before. It was bittersweet and it made a swell of possessiveness well up in his chest and threatened to pull the strength out of his legs which were supporting them both.

Turning the iron grip he had on the blonde's chin into something much gentler, much more _loving_, Kurogane lifted the other's slightly lowered face, making sure Fai could see the sincerity in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice, "I've never been more certain of anything in my life." The red-eyed man was surprised at how husky his voice was, at the amount of passion and devotion in it.

Fai's face transformed and he smiled. A real smile, a true smile. It wasn't one of the smiles he usually wore, the ones to keeps the kids from worrying, the ones to cover up pain, even the real ones that he sometimes aimed at Kurogane when no one was looking, it was a genuinely happy smile. With that alone Kurogane knew he was doomed, it stole the ninja's breath and made the love he felt for the other all the stronger.

Gently, oh so very gently, he let his fingertips trace Fai's cheekbones, let them sweep a few loose strands of hair from his blue eyes, he ran them up and down the beautiful face before him, delighting in the shudder that ran through the lithe body in his arms, the way Fai's eyes closed and a sweet, warm breath left his open mouth. Once again he cupped the other's chin, pulling Fai towards him even as he pressed more of himself against the blonde, letting the smaller man feel his desire as it throbbed against the thighs that were precariously balanced on one of his own.

Fai's hand, the one that wasn't currently clutching the base of his neck as if it were his only lifeline, came around and cupped his cheek. And for a moment, just a second, they looked at each other and said everything that needed to be said, confessed everything the other needed to hear, without having to say a word.

Then Fai's cupped hand pulled him back, back to the lips Kurogane knew he would never be able to get enough of, and the fire inside him raged.

With a stifled moan Fai strained against him, seemingly unable to decide if he wanted to pull Kurogane closer or keep the small distance between them that allowed his arousal to enjoy the friction of Kurogane's muscled thigh. Deciding to the put the blonde out of his misery, Kurogane's hand left his soft cheek, and once again both broad hands were covering the deliciously firm ass, the ass that he had been covertly watching for so long, as he picked Fai up. Kurogane let his hands slide down slowly, pressing against the blonde's skin as they came to grip the back of slim thighs.

The ebony haired man stepped forward, never breaking their kiss as Fai wrapped his long legs tighter around his waist, and used the wall to support Fai's back as he viscously ground into him.

Mewls and small gasps of pleasure escaped the blonde's swollen lips when Kurogane pulled back to take in some much needed air. With his eyes half shut the taller man watched as Fai pressed into him, watched how his blue eyes rolled every time Kurogane lifted him to drag the mage's ass over his own covered erection. He knew his cock was already leaking, he cold feel more drops of precum joining the river whenever Fai quietly gasped his name.

Releasing one of the blonde's thighs, Kurogane reach between them and palmed the mage through his pants. Fai's back arched and the sound, it started off as a quiet whimper and ended in something like a silent scream, he made as Kurogane roughly caressed his length made Kurogane's own cock stop weeping and start screaming for attention.

In a fast move, so swift it even surprised the ninja who had executed it, Kurogane had rid himself of the long coat he had been wearing, laying it on the ground in something like a makeshift bed before setting Fai atop it.

It almost scared Kurogane how gentle he was being, how lovingly he handled the body before him, how every time he touch Fai he felt like he was worshipping the man.

Blue eyes widened at the sudden change. One second he had been pressed against the wall, snugly encased within Kurogane's arms, supported by a strong thigh beneath him, and now he was flat on his back with the red eyed man hovering over him. Kurogane almost laughed as he saw Fai's lust clouded mind trying to pinpoint exactly when this change occurred.

Giving him no time to figure it out, Kurogane leaned down and reclaimed Fai's abused and swollen lips, gently nipping at them as he thrust against the man underneath his and swallowed every delicious moan. Their clothed erections clashed and Fai arched into the touch, arms once again wrapping themselves around Kurogane's neck as he tried to get more of the sweet friction. Kurogane's eyes closed in pleasure at the feeling of their desires rocking against each other in a steady rhythm. But this just wasn't enough.

In the blink of an eye Kurogane rid himself of his shirt, Fai's coat and shirt, and both their pants. The blonde whimpered as he was pressed into the ground, their bare chests touching and now only their thin boxers separating them from each other. Kurogane growled as he felt the mage's cock twitch through the barely there fabric and knew he wasn't going to be able to restrain himself much longer.

As if reading his mind one of Fai's hands left his back where they had been clawing as soon as he had removed his shirt, and reached up to grab one of the hands positioned beside his head. In a single, determined move, Fai brought the hand down to the edge of his boxers. Kurogane almost, only almost, whimpered at the look of pure _want _in the blues eyes, at the way the beautiful, slim body beneath his was withering and begging for more and more and more.

And Kurogane would be damned if he didn't give more.

Leaning back and coming to rest on his knees, Kurogane ignored Fai's displeased whine, and hooked both hands into the edge of the other's boxers, fingers skimming the soft skin hiding beneath them and thumbs finding their way to rest on the mage's protruding hipbones. Fai audibly sucked in a breath as he removed the only thing that still shielded the blonde's body from him.

From his elevated position Kurogane gazed down at the vision before him. Fai was completely open, legs wide, hair sprawled and shining against his black coat even in the dark room. Heavy, barely controlled pants made the slim, well-toned chest rise and fall rapidly, and Kurogane was momentarily entranced at the hardened pink nubs and the light, glistening sweat that decorated the blonde's body. Fai's cock was long and hard, only slightly smaller than his own eleven inches (AN: come one…we all just KNOW that Kuro-manly's a P.I.M.P. 8D), elegantly slim, slightly curved, the head a rosy red. Fai's cock immediately sprang up once freed and rested against the mage's flat stomach, leaking clear pearls onto the pale skin there, rising from a light splattering of golden hair that nestled two tight balls.

For a moment time froze and Kurogane just stared. The ninja went slightly-retarded in that one second, every ounce of reasoning left him and he found a part of his mind composing poetry about the ethereal vision before him, a part making a detailed list of every way he was going to ravish said vision, and another part declaring that he just actually might give the witch something for White Day if ending up alone in another small room with Fai would be the result. After all, if not for that mad woman he would never have met the sensual creature that now lay, warm and inviting, begging to be taken, before him.

"Kuro-" But the ebony-haired man didn't give Fai the chance to voice whatever it was he had wished to say. Kurogane's slightly-retarded moment was broken by his soft voice, and as his sanity returned Kurogane realized just how much he needed to _touch, feel, taste _Fai right _now_. It was as if he suddenly found out that Fai was the last meal he was ever going to have, and Kurogane planned to eat it whole.

Descending swiftly, cutting off any and all protests or requests Fai might have had, Kurogane gripped the man's twitching length and swallowed him whole.

Fai's entire body lifted off the ground as he screamed out in pleasure, Kurogane watched through hazy eyes as the other's face contorted into an expression that could have either been extreme pain or pleasure as he lightly tongued the leaking slit. Fai's taste exploded in his mouth as Kurogane once again dove into the mage's slit before wrapping his tongue around the shaking man's cock head. With the taste of Fai exploding over his taste buds, Kurogane deftly swallowed more of him, loving the feeling of the hard flesh in his mouth, letting his tongue and teeth explore the pulsating length as he took more in and swallowed as it hit his throat.

By now Fai's hands were in his hair, gripping tight enough to pull some strands out and turning Kurogane on even more as he whipped his head from side to side, unrestrained moans pouring forth. His cheeks were crimson and the flush had spread down Fai's pale throat and chest, his hard, tantalizing nipples distracting Kurogane to the point he only heard the cries of pleasure in the back of his mind. Deciding that those nubs needed attention too, they looked so lonely all by themselves on the beautiful heaving chest, Kurogane left one hand wrapped around the base of Fai's cock and lifted the other to alternatively roll and flick his distraction.

Fai screamed again, the usually quiet voice going slightly hoarse and rocked into his mouth while Kurogane relaxed his throat, willing to let the blonde fuck his face as he watched the mage practically convulsing in pleasure. Fai's leaking seed was running down his throat and Kurogane swallowed repeatedly, feeling as if he was drinking ambrosia from a god.

The twitching of the flesh in his mouth grew more sporadic and Fai's thrashing grew more intense. Dimly Kurogane registered Fai warning him, tugging at his hair as if to pull his head away. If only his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied he would have laughed.

Abandoning the blonde's chest, Kurogane brought his hand back to the cold ground and used the other to jerk Fai off as he increased the pressure of his sucking, his eyes never leaving Fai's desperate form.

It didn't take long before Fai exploded into his waiting mouth, cock pulsing and sending jets of warm, slightly salty liquid into the waiting cavern. Kurogane swallowed as much as he could, continuing to suck lightly as the blonde rode out his ecstasy, only allowing a small amount of the delicious fluid to remain in his mouth.

As the mage's body went limp, every muscle seeming to go lax at once, his mouth open wide to swallow much needed oxygen, Kurogane's mouth finally released its captive and he flipped Fai over, not even giving the blonde time to fully recover from his orgasm.

A muffled squeak reached Kurogane's ears as he guided Fai's limp body into position, pulling the mage's knees under him so his ass was thrust into the air and the rest of his drained body could drape across the floor and Kurogane's coat.

The red-eyed man lightly caressed the twin globes now presented to him, watching as another shudder swept up the lithe back before him and listening to the sweet musical sound of a soft sigh escaping Fai's lips. Bending down, Kurogane kissed and licked the soft cheeks, bringing his hands up and parting them gently, relishing the gasp he heard as he let his tongue sweep the entire length of Fai's crack.

Before the blonde could protest Kurogane let his tongue drag slowly down, until his mouth was hovering over the pink pucker. He lavished the twitching hole with his tongue, his cock jumping in time to every one of Fai's screams, every shudder, moan and sigh. Slowly and purposely pushing past the tight ring of muscle Kurogane slid his tongue inside and used its warmth and softness to fuck Fai's tensed entrance.

"KUROGANE!" Fai screamed as he slid his tongue deeper, working to relax the rigid barrier as Fai shot up to rest on his elbows. Kurogane brought one hand up to soothingly rub the blonde's lower back as it strained and tried to take in more. Fai had lapsed into a place where all he could do was alternately mumble and scream obscenities, randomly throwing in Kurogane's name in case the ninja didn't know just what he was asking from him. But the ebony-haired man knew and with a chuckle, that was really more of a pained groan given how he was so hard it _hurt _at the moment, Kurogane finally opened his mouth and let the cum he had collected and held there be forced into Fai's hole. He heard the other cry out again as he worked more and more of the make-shift lubricate in, still rubbing the blonde's slightly tense back even as his hole relaxed.

Taking his other hand away from its hand hold, the stretch of unbelievable soft skin that connected Fai's ass to the highest part of his thigh, Kurogane carefully slipped a finger into the mage alongside his tongue. Fai mewled at the new hardness, continuing to buck back, still pleading for more.

More and more and more.

Kurogane slid another finger into the spasming hole, working Fai's cum deeper into him, taking his hand off the other's back even as it tensed, and quickly ripped his own boxer's off.

Literally. Kurogane ripped them off.

A dark, wet spot had appeared on the front of them from all the precum that had gathered as he watched Fai in the throes of pleasure and his cock had been straining against the material with a vengeance. Not wanting to waste time, Kurogane _literally _ripped the offending object off his body, a shuddering sigh escaping him at the sudden release from confinement.

With one last long, slow thrust of his tongue, Kurogane's mouth abandoned its new playground and began to work its way up Fai's body, even as he added a third finger into the shaking mage.

Fai had obviously gotten use to the feeling, the blonde was pushing back against his fingers, still crying out in a broken, rough voice for _more_, and Kurogane let his tongue lap up the other's spine as his free hand came up to hold onto Fai's hips. Kurogane gave a small growl of sensual delight as he felt his fingers wrapping around the soft skin surrounding Fai's sharp hipbone.

Suddenly the mage pushed back as hard as he could, turning his head as if he was going to reclaim Kurogane's mouth but stopping halfway. The red eyed man smirked as the blonde threw back his head and _screamed _in pleasure, watching as blonde, sweat soaked hair clung to Fai's shaking shoulders.

Kurogane's fingers had finally found that soft, spongy patch of nerves in Fai that would make the mage lose whatever restraints he still had, and he was promptly abusing it as much as his manipulating fingers would allow. Fai was no longer so much thrusting back onto his fingers as he was trying to fuck the ninja's hand, face once again against the floor as he tried to use the ground beneath them to get friction to his already re-awakened and straining cock.

Kurogane used his grip on Fai's hips to pull him up enough to reach the back of the blonde's neck. Nuzzling the skin there he pushed his fingers into Fai's body with more force as he nosed the damp golden hair out of the way and bit into the mage's neck.

The resulting string of profanities and the tightening around his fingers made Kurogane all the more aware of just how desperate he was getting. If he kept up this pace, kept basking in the addictive sights and sounds Fai was making, he wasn't going to be able to stop himself from simply thrusting his cock as deep into the blonde as it could go and pounding into him until he forgot his own name.

Tightening his hold on Fai's hip, Kurogane slid his fingers from the mage's body, taking the blonde's ear between his teeth and using that to get the blonde's head to turn towards him, even as Fai whimpered at the lost. For the first time since he had seen the entirety of Fai's body Kurogane pulled him into a kiss. He let his tongue come out and ravage Fai's much abused mouth; let the man taste himself on his tongue as he claimed every inch of the enticing territory as his own. At the same time he pushed his leaking cock head to Fai's entrance, letting the man on hands and knees beneath him know his intentions as he sucked Fai's tongue into his own mouth.

The strangled mewl and slight thrust back was all the permission Kurogane needed. Without breaking their lip contact Kurogane began to slowly push himself in Fai's body.

Almost at once the blonde tensed as something _much_ larger than Kurogane's three fingers breached him. The ninja soothingly stroked Fai's hip with one hand as the other came up to gently hold his head in place, hand cupping the side of Fai's face protectively.

Kurogane didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep up this slow, insanely pleasurable self-torture. As soon as his cock head had breach Fai's entrance it took every self restraint he had not to simply pound into the welcoming velvet heat. The sheer _tightness _of Fai was driving him mad and he wasn't even truly inside the blonde yet.

Just as he was convincing himself to go slow, promising himself that he wouldn't hurt the amazing creature beneath him, Fai suddenly sucked Kurogane's tongue into _his _mouth and pushed back, completely impaling himself on the entirety of Kurogane's length.

The ebony haired man growled deep in his throat as nirvana claimed him and the wicked heat convulsed around him even as Fai ripped his mouth away and once again threw back his head to scream.

It was a scream that went straight to Kurogane's already over loaded cock. It was a scream that contained pleasure and pain, heaven and hell, and obviously didn't know which side it was leaning more towards.

Kurogane decided to help Fai figure it out. With a slow pull and slight angle change, he thrust sharply back into the mage, hitting his prostate dead on. Now the blonde's scream was definitely leaning towards heavenly pleasure, and he surprised the red eyed man once again, making Kurogane's breath catch, as he pulled himself off his cock only to once again push it back inside.

It was during that time that Kurogane lost his mind. He forgot everything. His name, where he was, where he had been, his entire life was forgotten and replaced with nothing but _Fai_. The impossibly tight velvet heat of Fai surrounding him, the sounds of Fai calling to him and always, always pleading with him for _more_, the smell of Fai that was enveloping him, and the mage's taste that was still seducing his mouth.

Gripping slim hips hard enough to bruise, Kurogane bit down hard on Fai's shoulder before sitting back and beginning to pound into the man.

Pleasure filled cries, sweet mewls mixed with heavy panting and desperate gasping, reached his ears and drove Kurogane to go deeper, harder, faster. Every time his cock head brushed the sensitive nerves inside Fai, the mage's already tight ass would tighten even further, pulling lust filled growls and groans out of his mouth. Already Fai had adjusted to the sensation and was on his hands and knees, meeting Kurogane thrust for thrust.

Leaning back Kurogane watched with half-lidded, heavy, pleasure soaked eyes as his length was repeatedly consumed by Fai. Just watching his cock disappearing inside that perfectly shaped ass, feeling the walls clenching around him as they set his entire body on fire, seeing the play of muscles on the blonde's back as he demanded everything he could give, was enough to make Kurogane's balls tighten and his stomach clench.

With a low growl he tightened his grip even more on Fai, drawing blood from the force of his desire induced clutch, as he pulled the mage up, sitting himself on the ground with legs spread. He pulled Fai back, using the wall behind him and the ground beneath his feet as leverage to drive deeper inside the blonde, even as said blonde reached one hand back to grip one of his shoulders, long legs tensing as his feet found the ground outside Kurogane's own spread legs, and roughly pushed himself down.

If Kurogane had thought he had been taken to nirvana before he had no idea what he was experiencing now. Fai was riding him, panting and moaning out his name, impaling himself harshly even as Kurogane spared nothing in his own thrusts upward, his legs spread wide by Kurogane's own. The mage had turned his head, once again claiming Kurogane's mouth, but soon any hopes of kisses were dashed as one of Kurogane hands came out to play with Fai's nipples, pinching and twisting them as the blonde lapped messily at his open mouth, while the other hand began to stroke the blonde's weeping erection.

Distantly Kurogane heard Fai crying out, but he couldn't understand the words through his own pleasure. The blonde's head was being supported on his shoulder, a sweet, soft tongue occasionally making an appearance to lap at his lips or meet his own as they fucked like wild animals. Fai was using the hand on Kurogane's shoulder to give himself more leverage even as his entire body shook in pleasure, and it was only Kurogane's legs that were inside and supporting his own that kept the blonde from simply collapsing from the overload. Every time Kurogane thrust up to meet Fai he hit those special nerves buried deep inside the man, making him tighten and convulse, making the velvet walls that surrounded him give an exquisite massage incomparable to anything the ninja had felt from any lover before. If he were to die this very second Kurogane would be one very, very, very happy man.

As it was he began to notice through his pleasure filled haze that Fai's movements were getting more erratic, his cries and moans more desperate as his cock was literally coated with precum.

Knowing that his end was coming soon as well Kurogane once again picked up his paced. The two men were fucking at an almost unbelievably harsh speed, every rise of Kurogane being met with a pleasure filled and desperate push by Fai. His hand tightened around the mage's length as Kurogane increased the speed of his jerking.

And then he was cuming.

Kurogane felt the cock in his hand twitch and jump as a hot burst of seed covered his hand and Fai's ass clenched painfully tight around him as the mage's entire body locked up. Ecstasy that he had never known swept through him, claiming his mind, body and soul as Kurogane made a last ditch attempt to prolong his own personal nirvana and gave a final violent thrust into the blonde. White exploded in front of his eyes and for a few moments Kurogane was deaf to anything that wasn't Fai's screaming release or his own deep growls.

And then slowly he came back to himself. His cock was still buried within Fai's ass, the velvet walls still clenching sporadically around his over sensitive length and sending waves of pleasure through his body. Fai's head was lying on his shoulder, the mage's mouth open as he gulped air, his face flushed and eyes closed in pleasure as his entire body went limp and molded into Kurogane's. The ninja contemplated the angel's face on his shoulder before slowly leaning over to place a kiss on Fai's sweat soaked forehead. Blue eyes opened to meet his own and the small smile that came to rest on Fai's face had Kurogane eating his heart out.

Gently he bent back down and covered the blonde's lips with his own. This kiss was all love and devotion as he lightly lapped the abused petals and felt more than heard Fai's happy sigh of contentment. Pulling back Kurogane looked down at his hand, cradling the softened length and covered with cum, before he removed it and used both hands and arms to carefully lift the blonde and pull out of him, delighting in the small, sleepy whimper of protest, before once again cradling Fai to him.

Exhaustion seemed to take over his body and Kurogane looked down, a half smile fighting it's way onto his face as he realized Fai was pretty much already asleep in his arms. Unmindful of the sticky mess they were, Kurogane leaned over and grabbed Fai's coat, his own underneath them and completely ruined, and used it as a makeshift blanket to cover them both. Leaning back and settling into a more comfortable position, making sure to keep the mage within his arms, as close as he could get him without being connected again, Kurogane felt himself giving in to the demands of sleep.

Looking at Fai's peaceful face he brought one hand up to softly stroke some stray hair out of the blonde's eyes, causing the cerulean orbs to open and gaze at him dazedly. Kurogane felt the smile take over his face, a genuine smile, so big that it actually hurt a bit as Fai looked at him, so sleepy and cute. "I love you." Kurogane leaned down and whispered into the mage's hair before kissing the top of his head. Fai just smiled at him, eyes glowing despite exhaustion, and leaned up to gently brush his lips against Kurogane's. "I love you too, Kuro-sama." Fai whispered back.

And with that they both passed out.

Kurogane groaned softly as consciousness kicked in and chased all hope of sleep from his mind. In his half-awake state the ebony haired man knew that he was happy and content, but at the moment he couldn't remember why.

When it hit him Kurogane's eyes flew open.

Fai was still sleeping in his arms, a happily lazy smile stretched across his face, his blonde hair even more messed up than usual as he snuggled against Kurogane's shoulder. Before he could stop it, before he even really had time to think of stopping it, a grin pasted itself on his face. It was a dopey grin, a grin that the ninja would never let anyone, except maybe Fai; see without wanting to die of mortification. In this moment, with his blonde in his arms, Kurogane was completely content and satisfied with the world.

"Best White Day gift EVAAAAAR!" The wall at the opposite end of the room exploded outwards with a shriek of pure joy, effectively snapping Fai awake and leaving Kurogane debating whether he should reach for his abandoned sword or just settle for hand-to-hand defense.

…And there was the witch.

Holy. Shit.

Fai was shifting and trying to cover himself, confusion rolling off him in waves, while Kurogane just tightened his grip on the squirming body in his arms and blinked stupidly. "What?" The red eyed man had never known that his voice could sound so small.

Yuuko came barreling through the -apparent- door, behind her were the two girls who had been with her when they first met at her shop, and all three had blood stains decorating the front of their clothes. "Best White Day gift EVAAAAAAR!" Yuuko screamed in his face, jumping up and down in fan girl glee while the two girls -weren't they a little _young _for this- danced around her. "I have never seen anything so HAWT in my entire life! That was definitely the best present you two could have given me so you can consider your debt PAID OFF!" The witch was now spinning in circles, sparkles surrounding her as she sang happily under her breathe, apparently completely unconcerned that she had just walked in on two naked men in a post-coital embrace.

"What?" Kurogane was proud that his voice was a little louder this time, but as soon as the word left his mouth he wished he could take it back. Yuuko spun on them with a manic gleam in her eye. "I knew you would NEVER actually GIVE me a White Day present so I decided to take it for myself! Hohoho!~~~" Fai shrank back into him as the witch started to advance on them and Kurogane felt something like fear creep into him at the sight of her rabid fan girl madness. "I told you the next world would be hell and guess what!~~~" Yuuko was now standing over the two, a perverted leer and ecstatic smile mixing into something truly evil on her face as her two assistants peeped out from behind her skirt with the same -although somewhat diluted- expression.

Kurogane and Fai were locked in a shocked silence. Fear building in their chests as Yuuko continued to tower over them looking like Satan in fuck-me-pumps. Her face lost some of it's cheeriness at their continued silence and became down right angry when she noticed Kurogane trying to discretely get the hell away from her. "I SAID GUESS WHAT!" Kurogane felt as if his body was propelled into the wall behind him with the force of her shout. "What?" And damn, he sounded scared.

But with Fai shaking in his arms and Yuuko and her two mini-demons regaining their perverted leer/smiles, Kurogane felt that he had every damn right in any damn world to be absolutely petrified. "I lied! ~~~" Yuuko did a little happy dance, spinning around, sparkles pouring from her again. Slowly, piece by piece, the mangled horse that was Kurogane's mind finally crossed the finish line. He felt Fai shrink in his arms before he exploded in anger. "YOU WHAT?!" Kurogane shot straight up, not giving a damn that he was naked, but making sure that Fai was behind him and completely covered by his coat so that evil, conniving witch couldn't ogle him. "You, EVIL, CONNIVING-" Yuuko, completely unaffected by his rage and nudity, danced up to him. "Now, now Kurogane…none of that in my house! You said yourself you would never give me a White Day present and the balance must be kept." For all of two seconds the witch looked completely serious, then she tapped him on the nose and leered. The power of her perversion actually had Kurogane taking a step back. "And like I said: Best White Day gift EVAAAAAR!" Kurogane was wondering just what would happen if he killed her. Would they still be able to travel between worlds? Would the sparkles stop? Would this horrible event erase itself from his memory? "Now we're all even! And you two -hohoho- you two little sex pots got a nice break from your adventuring, didn't you? A nice sexy little break I'd say! ~~~" The witch was now nudging him and winking. She had called him a sex pot. And no, Kurogane wasn't blushing; he was just trying to implode in on himself so this could all be over. This couldn't get any worse. "Where are Sakura and Syaoran?" Kurogane heard Fai ask from behind him.

And then it happened. It got worse. So, so much worse.

Yuuko gave them the biggest perverted leer/smile ever. "Well~~~ they already gave me presents and we were all even so they've been resting with me, Watanuki and Domeki, since I locked you two in the closet!" The witch was smiling. She was actually smiling, arms open and everything, as if she expected him to rush into her arms gushing thanks. A quick look over his shoulder confirmed that Fai was making the greatest 'D' colon face in all of recorded history. "And I must say you really should thank me! All that sexual tension was bound to be killing you! And here I gave you a nice, safe place to relieve a little of it…while getting what's owed to me at the same time! 8D"

Kurogane felt something touching his arm and looked down to see that Fai was handing him his pants, face still fixed in a -what might very well be permanent- 'D' colon, all color gone from it. But the mage was right. If they were going to face down rabid fan girls and possibly end the black-hole of fucked up-ness that called herself 'Yuuko' once and for all, they were at least going to be wearing pants. With as much dignity as he could muster, which wasn't a lot with the way Yuuko and her two mini she-devils were watching him, Kurogane put on his pants. Fai stepped up beside him and shoulder to shoulder they faced the ultimate madness of…

"That was the HAWTEST THING EVAAAAAAR!" Sakura burst through the door. Sweet, innocent, little Sakura. The front of her clothes were stained with blood just like Yuuko's, and as soon as the princess was fully inside the room she started up a strange and soul scarring jig with the two little hell-bats. "I mean, I knew you guys were into each other and everything, and I knew guys could have sex with each other but that was just straight up fucking DA SMEX!!!! 8D" Sakura continued her jig as the two spawns-of-all-that-is-unholy broke out in chorus: "DA SMEX! DA SMEX!" Kurogane heard Fai whimper 'she's corrupting Sakura-chan, she's turned her into a mini-Yuuko', but all the ninja could think was: 'When the hell did the princess become gansta?' It just wasn't right. Yuuko clapped her hands and joined Sakura in her jig. "I told you, didn't I?! Yaoi is the hottest thing in any world and those two make the most perfect, most hot couple EVAR!" Sparkles gushed from the witch. "I know! I didn't believe you at first! I mean I didn't think there was anything wrong with two guys going at it but I never realized how sexy it was! I mean did you see the SIZE of Kurogane-san's thing?!~~~"

"I know! It was HUGE! No wonder he always carries around such a big sword! It's like he's saying 'life size display people'!" And then something happen that made Kurogane sure that nothing would ever, ever be right again. Together, as one, in a perfect imitation of her little she-beast, Yuuko and Sakura stopped their jig, leaned towards each other and laughed. "Hohoho!~~~~" It was only because Kurogane was holding Fai up that he hadn't fallen to his knees yet, but in that instant all hope of salvation left him. "I mean did you SEE the look on Fai-san when Kurogane-san got him in his lap?! He was all 'UHHH YES!' and Kurogane-san was all 'YEAH!! TAKE IT BITCH!' Fai-san rode Kurogane-san's dick like a cowboy at the rodeo! HAWT! ~~~" Sakura sparkled; Fai started to cry and Kurogane felt his brain break. "You're soooo right! It was hot when Kurogane was rimming Fai too! He used Fai's own cum as lube and everything! He ate his ass like a man on death row eats a steak! ~~~"

By now Sakura and Yuuko were in their own little world, just for the two of them. Both of their noses had started gushing blood again but neither seemed to care as they yelled in each others face and every now and again did strange, possibly evil, most definitely disturbing, little dance moves when they started shouting out what they considered a particularly juicy part. The two would-scare-the-shit-out-of-the-children-of-the-corn girls that followed Yuuko everywhere had passed out from blood loss around the time they started chorusing 'TAKE IT BITCH!'. Fai had finally fallen down weeping about lost innocence and what counted as 'crossing the line' when it came to self defense. It was taking everything he had for Kurogane to remain standing.

Three boys appeared in the doorway, two Kurogane had never seen before, but they seemed to be around Syaoran's age and were wearing school uniforms. The shorter of them had glasses and his eyes were different colors, he immediately rushed over to the fallen Fai and began profusely apologizing. His sincere regret that he hadn't found a way to kill the witch yet was almost as manic and disturbing to watch as Yuuko and Sakura's fan girl gushing. The other one was taller; he gave absolutely nothing away in his facial expression, although Kurogane thought he might have seen a cringe of sympathy when they first appeared in the doorway.

This one walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "The worst is over now." Kurogane turned to look at the kid, finding strength in his monotonous, un-caring voice. The ninja opened his mouth, wanting to ask if the same thing had happened to the kid, but nothing came out but a very dry croak. It seemed the guy knew what he meant to ask though because a flash of sympathy once again crossed his stoic face and he nodded. "The worst is over." The kid put his hand back on Kurogane's shoulder in a display of support and the red eyed man felt a tiny sliver of hope that there might be one sane person left when this whole ordeal was over. "I think you two broke Syaoran though."

The offhanded comment snapped Kurogane's attention back to the doorway. The kid was standing there…and that was it. He was just standing in the doorway staring at the insanity unfolding before him like a robot, he's eyes were glazed and it looked like he was trying to erase and deny everything he had seen and was still seeing. Kurogane thought the kid might have died from shock until he saw one of Syaoran's eyebrows twitch before the kid summoned a look of determination and let his eyes glaze over again…apparently he was trying to erase this whole mess.

Kurogane looked back into the center of madness and felt…well…he felt the way a chair might feel in a happy, nutty, funny farm…so much madness…yet nothing he could do.

The Mokonas had replaced the witch's children-whose-evility-surpasses-all-evil as the cheerleaders for the fan girls. Sakura was yelling at an unresponsive Syaoran as the shorter kid with glasses yelled at the witch. Both Yuuko and Sakura would break out into squeals every now and again, running back to the center of the room to embrace and yell very, very loudly all their favorite parts of Fai and him having sex, always with sparkles, sometimes another spurt of blood making it's appearance, before returning to their respective characters to yell happily at them.

Syaoran remained completely silent and still, while Watanuki, Kurogane had heard the one called 'Domeki' calling the other one 'Watanuki' while telling him it was pointless to try and reason with the witch, yelled at Yuuko for being insensitive and uncaring and hadn't she learned her lesson from when she had done this to him and Domeki and that she wouldn't be getting any liquor for two weeks.

Kurogane finally looked down from the…whatever was happening in front of him, and saw Fai staring up pitifully at him, still clad only in his pants and a coat. Red eyes widened as he took in the blonde's pathetic posture, the hopelessness in his blue eyes, and finally, finally Kurogane just said 'fuck it'.

He sat down beside Fai and put an arm around the mage's thin shoulders. "We're never going to be able to live this down." Fai whispered as he hid face in Kurogane's neck and snuggled into his arms. Kurogane placed a kiss on the top on his head, surveying the damage around them. "No, no we're not." With a sigh the ninja glanced around to make sure everyone was distract before a goofy grin took over his face and he leaned down to whisper, "But at least there's a 'we'." Fai looked up at him with a watery smile and leant in for a kiss…

"Holy shit! That was the SWEETEST thing I've EVAR seen!" Yuuko was on her knees about a foot away from them with her hands knotted under her chin. "Me too! I never ever imaged Kurogane-san could SOOOO sweet!" Sakura was right beside the witch, matching her position perfectly. "Kurogane's such a good seme! Well I mean he'd better be after Fai went and fucked that enormous monster he calls his dick! Hohoho~~~" the witch sparkled. "I know! And Fai-san's such a cute uke! He made the hottest faces when Kurogane-san was blowing him and when he licked up his whole-" Sakura had to pause because of a sudden nosebleed. "And afterward when they confessed their love! It was just so, so AWWWW! ~~~" the princess smiled. "Yuuko-san, I swear to GOD you're not getting away with it THIS time! There is blood EVERYWHERE! You and Sakura-chan have RUINED your kimonos, as have Maru and Moro, and do you have ANY idea how HARD it is to get BLOOD to come out of CLOTHING?! Of course YOU don't because I'M the one who has TO CLEAN ALL YOUR MESSES!" Watanuki spazed. "At least the worst is over now. In a few weeks everyone will forget everything and we can all go back to normal…well as normal as we get." Domeki remained stoic. "…" Syaoran continued to try to forget.

"OHMYGOD! YUUKO-SAN! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T FORGET TO INSTALL THE CAMERAS BEFORE HAND!" Sakura's outburst quietened everyone, the air in the room was tense and so thick Kurogane doubted he could've cut it with his sword. All eyes were on the witch, and for a single second, Kurogane felt hope as she pouted and hung her head. "I COMPLETELY forgot! How could I DO that?!" Tears welled in Sakura's eyes, Syaoran seemed to be contemplating becoming animated again, while Watanuki, Domeki, Fai, and Kurogane let out a sigh of relief.

"YOU may have forgotten Yuuko, but I NEVER WILL! HOHOHO! ~~~" In the doorway stood Tomoyo. "When you invited me over and told me what you were planning-" Kurogane felt dread threatening to suffocate him; Tomoyo's robes were just as bloody as Sakura and Yuuko's. "I went ahead and installed cameras in every INCH of this room! I've got some people working on the video right now so we can all relive this OVER AND OVER AND OVER! We won't miss one single second of the DELICIOUS YAOI GOODNESS! ~~~"

Syaoran decided to forever remain comatose. Domeki admitted that maybe the worst wasn't over. Watanuki screamed and bemoaned his fate to work in this fruity loopy environment. Sakura, Yuuko, Tomoyo, the Mokonas, and the reawakened eviler-than-yo-momma-on-her-baddest-day assistants to Yuuko had a huge fan girl group hug, complete with a WHOOT of perverted joy.

"BEST WHITE DAY GIFT EVAAAAAR!!!" Yuuko shouted again.

And with that all hope fled, sanity fast on its heels and Kurogane finally lost it.

The ninja and the mage just sat in a corner and cried.

AN: First fic ever so reviews are much appreciated and much needed. Constuctive critism is all good, welcome even since i really have no idead what I'm doing, but evil-intending flames will creep into YOUR house at night...


End file.
